


Say Yes to Me (Privosly Piper's Surprise)

by AbsolutePercyJacksonFan



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutePercyJacksonFan/pseuds/AbsolutePercyJacksonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Piper say yes? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes to Me (Privosly Piper's Surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> My cat is named Percy.

All of Jason's friends were married. Percy and Annabeth. Frank and Hazel. Leo and Calypso. And Nico and Will. Jason decided to ask Piper to marry him.

One day Jason took Piper to the Grand Canyon. They went to a deserted road.  
"Why are we here?" Piper asked  
"This is where my life got a whole lot better." Jason said. "Piper Mclane, will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Yes! Of corse I will marry you!"


End file.
